Shades of green
by Aetit
Summary: -They do not know what it feels to close your eyes and see that damn green color,how it feels to see those eyes-those pure, sweet eyes- stare at your wand seconds before you send the curse- WARNING: This is Drarry and a bit angsty!
1. PREFACE

A/N: This is a translation of my fic "Verde". I know it must have so many mistakes but I really wanted to upload it. I am scared of "loosing" the English after a year without practicing it at all. So I'm going to try to use it at least in my fics. Thank you for reading, and feel free to correct me every single aspect you want to.

This is a little preface, the first idea that I wrote of this fic. It is placed two years before the other chapters. I hope you like it. R&R

_Disclaimer: Everything you can recognize is property of JKR. The rest has been inspired by her work. I don't earn anything doing this, but I feel better._

_Warnings: DRARRY, boy-boy relationship. If you don't like, please… don't read._

01/09/96

Your favorite color had always been black. Elegant, always appropriated… exactly as you are. Being a Slytherin, many people thought that you loved green. And it is true, you do. You are a good Slytherin, so green mixed with silver is the best combination of the world for you. Nevertheless, you had always thought that your weakness was the black. Until now.


	2. CH1: GREEN SLYTHERIN

_Disclaimer: Everything you can recognize is property of JKR. The rest has been inspired by her work. I don't earn anything doing this, but I feel better._

_Warnings: DRARRY, boy-boy relationship. If you don't like, please… don't read._

_N/A. I will be uploading as quickly as I can. The story has only 7 chapters so I hope it won't take long to finish the translation. Thanks for reading._ R&R

01/09/98

**GREEN SLYTHERIN**

You close your eyes for a moment but when you open them again, nothing has changed. You are still at a table with too many empty seats in a Welcoming Feast that seems a very sad funeral.

Although you barely look around, you can notice clearly how the rest of the people in the Great Hall look at you. Almost all of them do it with hatred, some of them because you betrayed your family during the war, the great majority of them because you refuse to betray your House. You are a Slytherin and you will always be. No matter what, you would not place yourself in any other House. So you wear your green and silver tie without a hint of shame while they despise you so openly.

They cannot understand how you are proud of being a Slytherin, but the truth is that you are. Yes, you might not be the average Slytherin but you are one of them. Things have change too much since you were 11 and wanted to be Slytherin just to make Lucius feel proud of you. Now you could not care less about him, you have offended your father in so many ways that he is probably turning on his grave of murderer, like a coward. Like you will do. Someday.

Fortunately, you learnt that being a Slytherin has not mean to be bad necessarily. You listened to the people that you had despised before, and they taught you that a family name does not mean a thing. Now you can understand that a wizard's value is not in his blood but in his heart. Maybe if you had learnt that before, things would have been different for you, for him, for everyone. And maybe, just maybe things would be better now. Maybe both of you could be happy.

The only thing you want to do lately is stay alone as much time as possible, but luck is not with you lately. You have just been named Head Boy and you cannot avoid thinking again in your father and his stupid desire of perfection. He wanted you to be the best in everything, and now he has just achieved it again. Well, partly. Your position is going to be shared with Hermione Granger. Now you realize that you will have to work with her in a daily basis, it is going to be pure hell for both of you.

You cannot blame your schoolmates for their disdain towards you, when even the teachers look at you with fear and doubt. But you ignore them, too. Well, not all teachers hate you. McGonagall and Lupin do not. Those stupid Gryffindors know you much more than you would like them to, that have helped you so much more that your own parents. She has fought in order to make them understand that you are not like your parents while he has tried to get you out of your depression and has practically adopted you.

You look at your tie again. Its green does not look good anymore. It seems cold and dry, almost lifeless. And it is mixed with silver… and that opens a huge hole in your chest, right where your heart used to be.

You stand up and abandon the Great Hall when McGonagall starts her speech. You know the topic she is going to talk about and you do not have enough strength to stay there and listen to her. You are almost running when she starts naming one by one the people who died in the Last Battle. As if somebody needs to be reminded.

You wait for her in front of her office and close your eyes again trying not to think about better times. They have disappeared. Now, all that exists is you and your green Slytherin tie, which reminds you of your lost happiness and the price you have had to pay your fatal mistakes.


	3. CH2: GREEN DEATH

Disclaimer: Everything you can recognize is property of JKR. The rest has been inspired by her work. I don't earn anything doing this, but I feel better.

Warnings: DRARRY, boy-boy relationship, SLASH. If you don't like, please… don't read.

A/N: After this chapter, you can notice where the story is leading (or at least, that is the intention) Thanks again for reading, feel free to review any mistake you find!

**Green Death**

You always knew that this day will come. You even tried to prepare yourself and reduce your suffering. However, not even in your worst nightmares you could have imagined how much it was going to hurt. Probably you were waiting for a miracle. But face it, miracles stop happening some time ago, specially to people like you.

You realize that Remus has tried to remove that part of his subject saying that all of you know very well-too well, in fact- the three Unforgetable Curses, but McGonagall did not accept that, not this time. So you are now in a class full of idiots that do not understand anything watching Remus trying to explain something that all of you have faced.

It hurts so much. There are so many empty seats because of them, so many holes in your lives. All of you are the real victims of the war, the people who survived and have tried to live without the ones who left. But it is not so easy, at least not for you. You still see Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy… and him. He is everywhere… you almost can see him sitting in his normal place smiling secretly at you.

You know that Remus will not ask you anything, so you evade yourself from the class, it does not interest you. He cannot explain anything new to you since you have felt the three of them. Imperius, a sweet sea of peace that steal your free will and make you do horrible things… cruciatus, physical pain, yes… but just that. And the worst, the killing curse. The curse you did not want to use against Dumbledore and the one you have just used once.

-But, it's true that you have to hate so much a person to use Avada Kedavra?-asks Boot, always the know-it-all Ravenclaw, even after a war.

-Many of them used it against people they do not even know.-answers Smith looking at you without any kind of subtlety. And you try, you really try not to answer him. But you cannot restrain yourself.

-I can assure you that despite the terrible fact of knowing you, I would use it without any kind of effort.

-Smith, Malfoy-calls Remus in a slightly bored tone-20 points less for Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

-What? He's just threatened me, Professor.

-And you have accused him of the mistakes of other people, Zacharias. In his trial was proved that Mr. Malfoy did not have any relationship with Death Eaters in the moment of the Fall of Voldemort. Moreover, Mr. Malfoy has been much braver that some people that just accepted Voldemort's impositions.

You can notice the embarrassment of Smith because of Remus' comment. Maybe some time ago, the werewolf would have been in great problems because of it. But now, he is not. Now everyone knows that Remus is a hero. He, his wife and the rest of the Order are. And it takes a hero to make you feel accepted, to make the world accept you. But it happens that Remus is not your hero.

However, Remus is your teacher. And he answers Terry's question.

-It is not so simple, Terry. In order to use it, you have to canalize your magic using a strong emotion. Many people have kill in the name of loyalty, of fear or even, of love. If they would not have controlled their magic using those emotions, they wouldn't have been able to kill.

-But isn't it killing related always with the fracture of the soul?

-Yes and no, Terry. There are so many motives of killing someone…. Even using the same curse… I don't think that a person that kills for love or for protecting their family can be judged as a person that kills out of ambition. Do you think that both people should be judge in the same way?

-Yes. A death is a death-answers Smith in a defiant tone- The soul of a killer is broken forever.

And you want to face Smith, Boot and your other classmates and tell them that they do not know a damn about death so they do not have any right to talk about souls or lives, especially not with Smith's arrogance.

They do not know what it feels to close your eyes and see that damn green color, they do not know how it feels to see those eyes-those pure, sweet eyes- stare at your wand seconds before you send the curse. They don't know the fear of going to sleep and having to relive over and over again the same nightmares. Green curse, green eyes. You do not need anything more than that in order to scare you to death. That is enough to make you believe Smith's words: Death will always chase you and your soul will be forever broken.


	4. CH3: GREEN AUTUMM

Disclaimer: Everything you can recognize is property of JKR. The rest has been inspired by her work. I don't earn anything doing this, but I feel better.

Warnings: DRARRY, boy-boy relationship, SLASH. If you don't like, please… don't read.

**Green autumm**

You have been almost two months in Hogwarts. No one has noticed, but the truth is that since September 1st when you come back to start your seventh year, you have not leave the castle. You do not have the braveness to do it anymore, so you have selected indoors subjects, you have left the quidditch team and you do not visit Hogsmeade anymore.

Gardens had always been your favorite part of the castle. Especially in spring, when everything was green and rain poured down around you. It is not that you did not like the other seasons, but winter was too white, and summer meant coming back to your house where the green was dry and did not shine.

Autumn did not bother you so much, but you hated that suddenly everything that was green became brown. You thought that if something was green, it should have been green forever.

You also remember how much do you liked to spend your first days in Hogwarts in the gardens while everyone stayed in the castle with their friends. You used to lie in the ground and look at the lake, at the sky, at the amazing green that surrounded you. Every single day you went to your secret place, at the same hour. Always alone.

But one day, one small and simple day. You went three hours later and you found your secret place invaded. You wanted to shout until that annoying person would leave your secret place but, when you were about to do it, you see his eyes. They were so beautifully green and were filled with so much pain that you were speechless.

But then, something magic happened. He asked you to sit near him. And you accepted. Because he had called you Draco and it was your secret place, and you did not want to fight there. You started talking, first about stupid things and them about more important ones. Both of you knew why you were going there, but no one said it out loud. It was better not to say anything, because in those moments you understood each other perfectly without saying a single word.

Days passed very quickly and you spent your time looking for a coherent excuse to see him again, always under the same tree. In a strange way, he always knew when you were waiting for him.

One day, when you were together in the gardens, the rain started to fall. And both of you run to the castle stripping all the time. Suddenly, you fell in a huge puddle. And he started to laugh in such a sweet, pure way that you could not avoid laughing too. He held out his hand to you like the perfect Gryffindor he was, and you like the perfect Slytherin you were, pulled him In the mud with you.

And both of you laughed, so much that you ended up crying. But you did not stop because it was so good to laugh. It felt so right being there in the mud, together, just laughing.

You looked around you and you discovered how everything was perfect, even the mud that covered you and Potter. You looked at him and you saw his amazingly shining green eyes and you felt the world get warmer and, in a strange way- you felt more alive than ever.

But you do not like seasons anymore nor the gardens neither the rain. They have lost their color, their magic. And it is completely ironic that you say that in Hogwarts but it is completely true. After all, the green of the gardens is not as beautiful as it used to be when you had someone to share it with. Someone that helped you to see things in another color, always in green.


End file.
